Kaede's Crazy Side
by Ihavetoomuchimagition
Summary: What would happen if Kaede let her crazy out


Now note before you start reading this is taking place off of episode 19 Chapter 1 start After Primula saw what Kaede was did to the photo's she took off to see but Kaede already was getting violent and was choking Asa. Rin tried to stop her but all Kaede did is push him to the ground Asa started feeling woosy and could only Kadea say "Hes mine stay out of his life and mine!" when she dropped to the floor Kadeas pupils changed size and the insane look on her face was getting stronger she looked at Rin running in anger only to push her down and pick up Asa he then took her to the hospital later she started sharping knifes mumbling "hes mine and its about time she knew!"  
she then cut her thumb not looking screaching "Ouch!" then putting a bandaid on it Primula asked "why are you doing this to yourself and Rin?" Kadea only replied "Because I love him" She called Asa's house constantly saying "your nothing Rin is mine and mine alone you dare try and come back I'll kill you cut you up and burn you" She made 5 more death threats and sat down at the kitchen table she had not went to sleep waiting for Rin saying "He'll come back he will" when he did she asked him "are you hungry?" he said no "Well I'll go get a nice bath ready!" he replied "No im just going to lay down" discouraged she went to take a shower then she got out of it and walked into Rins room like we already know but when he tried to jump out of the bed she held him making him fall she said "WHY WONT YOU LOVE ME BACK IS MY BODY NOT GOOD ENOUGH IS THAT IT?" this waking Primula but the little frightened girl stayed in bed Rin replied "No its not" he then walked out of the house leaving Kaede basically alone she then swore to her last breath she would have Rin when he came back and she was heartbroken and angry thinking "Why would he do this to me just break my heart and leave?" but instead of saying things that would make him stay she said "you jerk" he was confused she said again "You Selfish little jerk" " you took me for granted broke my heart and what i did to you was degrading yet you still say no?" "Your EVIL" she grabbed his arm and put him to the floor banging his head she had the crazy look again she hit him saying "WELL IMA MAKE SURE YOUR MINE ONLY!" giving him one good blow making him unconscious she dragged him up to his room.  
Chapter 2 start He woke to finding himself in his bed he woke up and went downstairs he didnt feel any bumps or bruise's so he thought he had a nightmare he heard the phone ringing it was Asa he anwsered to hear Kaedea voice yelling "WHERE IS SHE SHES AT OUR HOUSE ISNT SHE?  
YOUR PROBABLY HAVING A BLAST AND LEAVE OLD KADEA WITH HER MOTHERS CORPSE HUH? THATS HOW IT GOES? WELL LISTEN HER RIN I OWN YOU AND I SHOULD OF TIED YOU UP BUT I DIDN'T AND LOOK WHAT I GET IN RETURN MY LOVE HELPING MY VICTIM!" Rin said in return "WHAT THE HELL WHAT DID YOU DO TO ASA'S MOM!" "I got rid of her" then right in that moment Asa ran throught the door crying "HELP Kaede's gone Mad!" he held her hung up the phone and called the police after hours he heard the door open and Kadea was carrying a bat saying "WHERE IS SHE WHERE?! Rin said "Nowhere of your concern!" Kaede fell saying "why are you helping her?" "What Has She Ever Done For You?" she picked up her bat and slammed it on his head then dragged him to his room and tied him to his bed when he came to he noticed she was sitting on a chair next to the bed and giving him a silent cute stare she had food on her lap and said "eat up!"  
he said "im not hungry" she force a piece of food into his mouth saying "Eat" after being forced a huge plate of food she said "you are just so cute!" lazily he then noticed a empty bottle of sake he said "Yor drunk" she said "your cute" "im about do somthing to you that gonna change your life forever!" she took off her dress which revealed light orange underwear saying "we are going to make a baby" but then everybody broke through the door saying "STOP!" Sia threw her to the ground and said "We heard what you did and what you did to Asa's Mom" then the police came in saying "Kaede Fuyou Your under arrest" taking her away.  
Epilogue Kaede Fuyou is currently server 12 years for murder,kidnapping,attempted murder, and is accused of stalking Asa Shigure and Rin Tsuchimi are still together but are currently living the US to avoide being found by Kaede Primula was interviewed by the news about the excitement and is living with Asa and Rin Sia is currently still where she was before and is getting death threats from Kaede thinking he was with her Nerine is also living in the US next door the Asa and Rin Thank you for reading!


End file.
